A Time To Do Something Special
by Naruisawesome
Summary: Mai and Naru both had their own inner conflicts with Valentine's Day. Let's see how they'll figure things out.


**Soooo, I decided to do a Valentine's Day fic at the last minute...like seriously. Seven at night on Feb. 14th, and then I had suddenly decide to write one. *sighs* Anyway, enjoy! Sorry it's two-three days late. I was busy yesterday and couldn't finish it in time.**

**Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Ghost Hunt so stop asking me! Wait...you're not asking me? Oh, right...I just have to keep telling you, whoever you are, repeatedly. -.-**

* * *

Walking down the streets, on her way to work, the petite brunette passed by tons of people. Some were families, the small kids running around their parents excitedly while said parents watched their children in amusement though carefully. Some were young couples who held hands or had their arms wrapped around each other with heart-warming smiles adorning their faces. She watched as an elderly couple passed her, their eyes full of love for one another—something she noticed that was built upon years and years of being together.

Mai Tamiyama paused in her steps and looked up at the cloudy, gray sky. A breath slowly escaped her lips making a small puff of air form. She took her hands out of her coat pockets and tightened the black scarf she had around her neck before stuffing them back into the pockets to try to supply their warmth. After a few moments she began to walk again, her gaze on the ground in front of her.

Anyone on the street could clearly tell the young woman had a stressful and sleep deprived night. The reason for which caused her to look so was the plaguing thoughts of whether or not she should do something for her boyfriend—of five months—on this supposedly special day. She knew it shouldn't have bothered her so much, especially for a man who doesn't even really like such holidays, but it had.

She kept thinking that just because _he_ would probably never give her a gift for a holiday, or birthday, didn't mean she had to do the same. After all, what was wrong with giving a present to the man you loved? But of course the thoughts of whether he'd even accept the gift or just ignore her when she presented it to him came back into her mind. Although she _had_ given him a present for Christmas two months ago—their first Christmas together as a couple—but he seemed rather surprised when she did. She instantly knew from the look in his eyes that getting her a present haven't even crossed his mind, which left her feeling a little disappointed, but she'd never tell anyone that.

That was the kind of person he was, and he wouldn't do something so trivial. She knew that, and it was okay with her.

He did accept the gift at that time though, but after thinking about it _a lot_ last night, probably more than she should have, she kept wondering if he only accepted it because his parents had flew in for the holiday and were there at the office when she had gave it to him while everyone was exchanging gifts. His mother would surely have scolded him if he rejected something from his own girlfriend, so perhaps he only did it because he had to.

So what would he do this time? Accept the item and tell her to get back to work, mostly likely without a single gratitude of thanks, or ignore her and just wait for her to leave his office?

But then there had been the thought of what to give him even if she did decide on giving him a present. He hated any type of candy or sweets so chocolate was definitely out of the question. A card seemed simple and sweet, but that didn't exactly seem like his type of thing.

A soft groan passed Mai's lips when she realized she started thinking of the things that kept her awake all night _again._ It was too late to get him anything now though. When she looked up, she blinked at seeing the closed SPR door in front of her face. She slapped both of her cheeks at the same time to try to wake herself up more. Mentally sighing, she plastered a grin on her face before opening the door and walking inside.

No need to let the others see her conflicted, tired, and troubled expression.

* * *

"Miss Matsuzaki—" Naru began to say impatiently for the sixth time already, but once again the priestess interrupted him.

"You better do something for her this time." She warned seriously, her hands flat down on Naru's desk so she was towering over him. The dark-haired man's glare hardened, causing the monk who was behind Ayako to laugh nervously.

"I don't believe it's any of your concern over what I do and don't do."

"It does when it has something to do with Mai!"

She wasn't going to back down from this brat, no matter how intimidating his stupid glares were.

"That's just your opinion. It doesn't mean anything." Naru shot back coolly, angering the red-head further. Monk took a step towards Ayako, but once Naru shifted his gaze to him, he jumped a bit from fear and went back to his original spot.

"Come on, Ayako. You know Naru won't do something unless he wants to." Monk tried to calm the woman down even though he knew it'd be futile. Why did he follow her into Naru's office again?

"That's just it! He should _want_ to do something for Mai!" Ayako exclaimed, flustered, to him before looking back at Naru and addressing him. "You love Mai, don't you? Then you should want to do something special that'll make her happy and _surprise_ her for once to let her know you _actually_ think of doing something nice for her! I know it's really not your type of thing to give presents or anything like that, and Mai knows that too, but doing something for _her_ once in a clear moon isn't that bad right?"

Monk coughed into his hand. "I think you meant 'once in a blue moon', not clear."

"Shut up." Ayako told him, though her eyes never left Naru. "Did you even see her face at Christmas? Mai had already told me she doubted you'd get her anything, but there still was a small amount of hope that you would. It was your first holiday together; she was so excited about it, but afterwards she felt like you didn't even considerate her." Ayako muttered, lifting her hands from his desk. When Naru made no move to speak, the priestess let out an irritation huff and spun around. She strode out the room, grabbing the back of Monk's t-shirt as she passed by him, and they left Naru's office. Muttering to herself, Ayako began pacing while Monk sat down on the sofa.

"...Everyone knows how Naru is, especially Mai. You _know_ she doesn't mind that he doesn't give her anything, so why are you making such a big deal about it?" Monk questioned after a few minutes of watching her go back and forth across the room. It was starting to get annoying. The red-haired woman paused in her movements and turned towards him with a look he couldn't decipher.

"I just...I thought..._maybe_ he'd change at least in the tiniest bit after they started dating...but he hasn't. I don't want him to screw anything up... I don't want Mai to be unhappy."

Monk raised a brow. "What made you think she is?" He asked, making Ayako's eyes widened. "Mai knew how he was before they started dating half a year ago. She never expected him to change, nor does she want him to—she's already said so a bunch of times." Monk stated quietly. "She knew who and what she was getting herself into, and Naru did as well. So just leave them be. They've already made it this far by themselves."

Ayako's mouth gaped open at his words as she stared straight at him. Her eyes lowered to the floor and her arms dropped to her sides as she realized the old goof, who was being unusually serious right now, was right. Since when did she ever butt into their relationship before? That was Madoka and Mrs. Davis's job, not hers. She had to believe that Mai and Naru would fix any problems they had by themselves, no matter how small or big they would be. They have to do things on their own or else they'd never make it later on in life.

"Besides it's not a big deal. It's just Valentine's Day, not a life or death situation."

_Thwack!_

"Shut up, you stupid, unromantic monk! I swear..."

"Ow! That _hurt_, you old hag!"

"Do you _want_ to get hit again?!"

A sudden giggle caught the attention of the two. With Ayako's hand raised to slap Monk on the head once again, and the man instantly going into a defensive stance to protect himself, they both froze and looked towards the front door. There Mai stood, smiling at them before shaking her head.

"You two sure are lively this cold afternoon." She teased as she took off her scarf. Next she removed her coat and placed it on the coat rack beside the door. Just as her fingers fell away from the material, she felt herself being engulfed into a giant hug, one she knew that could only be given by one certain monk.

"Mai! How have ya been? Tell me the truth now, has that mean, black dragon done anything to you?! If so, just say the word and I won't hesitant to take you away from his evil clutches!" He wailed dramatically. Mai let out a laugh, wriggling around in his arms to try to get away from him.

"Let me go, you dirty old man!" She said, grinning. When he complied, with a pout, she playfully shoved his shoulder. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine, and no, Naru hasn't done anything. ...Whatever you believe this 'anything' is." She added the last sentence as an after thought. Monk only grinned at her and ruffled her hair, making Mai swat at his hands as he did so.

"Mai, tea." She suddenly heard her boyfriend yell out. The brunette sighed and her shoulders slumped a bit.

"I don't know why he always keeps saying that every time I walk through the door. I know the routine; I'm not going to forget." She told Ayako and Monk with a small smile and an eye roll. She took a few steps towards the kitchenette before looking at them from over her shoulder. "Do you two want tea as well?" She asked. Receiving two positive confirmations, she gave a single nod and continued her way to make the tea. Before she was out of ear-shot though, she heard Monk say something that made her freeze and her eyes widen.

"I can't wait to eat the chocolates you got me, Mai!"

Curse that stupid narcissist for occupying her mind the last couple of days! She was so concerned about whether to get him a gift or not that she forgot to get the others their chocolates!

* * *

Once again, for the hundredth time in the last four hours, his sapphire blue eyes flicked back to his closed office door. Unknowingly tapping his pen rapidly against his desk, he stared at it intensely as if hoping that if he stared long enough that he would be able to see through it. A minute or two later he realized what he was doing again, and he leaned back into his chair with an irritated breath after he tossed the pen on to his desk.

What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be concerned over something _Miss Matsuzaki_ said. But yet the wretched thoughts wouldn't leave his mind. Though of course what she said involved Mai, and that in itself always threw out every rational thought he had.

How that clumsy, simple-minded, idiotic, selfless, passionate, beautiful girlfriend of his always did these things to him he'll never know.

_"You love Mai, don't you? Then you should want to do something special that'll make her happy and _surprise_ her for once to let her know you actually think of doing something nice for her!"_

Of course he loved Mai—he had come to that conclusion half a year ago, after a month prior to that of befuddled thoughts about his brunette assistant. However he didn't know the first thing about how to 'do something special' for her and to 'surprise her' with something. That wasn't his type of thing. Albeit, Mai _did_ deserve something special. Perhaps as an implied thank you for all she's done. After all, as everyone around him always says, she's stuck around him no matter what from the moment she met him even after everything he's done to her. And then there was also that annoying twang of guilt in his chest because he never done anything _'special'_ for Mai.

Letting out a deep breath, he glanced at his door again in thought. Something did seem odd today with Mai though. First of all, he didn't even hear her mumbles of complaints after he called for his tea when she arrived. Then when she gave it to him, she didn't say a word to him like she usually did—not even a 'Happy Valentine's Day Naru!', which he didn't even realize it was _that_ day until Miss Matsuzaki stormed into his office earlier to remind him about it. That bright smile that usually sported her face wasn't even present when he saw her either. Come to think of it, the brunette hadn't said so much as a word to him the entire day.

Frowning, Naru leaned forward, resting his elbows a top his desk. Despite feeling irked because he was having those thoughts, he was more irked because he didn't know the exact reason why Mai was acting in such a way today. After pondering it over and over in his mind for ten minutes, he finally made the decision to just ask Mai. In a vague sort of way without really asking her of course.

When his mind set on a new goal for the day, he rose from his desk and made his way to the door. However, as he grasped the handle, he paused upon hearing muffled voices coming from the other side. Although it was completely beneath him, he subconsciously found himself leaning closer to listen in.

"Sooo Mai," Takigawa's voice rang cheekily. "got any plans for tonight after work?"

Naru narrowed his eyes.

"No, why?" He heard Mai ask, then imagined the monk shrugging.

"I just thought perhaps you were doing something with Naru." Takigawa replied. He continued a few moments later without a _verbal_ response from Mai. "Going out with some friends then?"

Mai sighed. "No, Monk. They're all spending time with their boyfriends... Why so interested?" Naru noted the teasing tone in her voice, making him feel annoyance bubble within him. She was talking so freely to that monk when she hadn't spoken a word to _him_ the entire day.

"Oh, just wondering... If you wanted, I could take you out later on. I'd be honored to!"

"...Thanks, Monk." Mai said so softly that Naru had to strain his ears to hear it.

"Did you at least give Naru something like you had originally planned?" Miss Matsuzaki asked. That, more than he'd ever admit, perked Naru's attention. He heard his girlfriend give another sigh, but this one was more...forlorn.

"No, I didn't... I kept thinking about if I should or not over and over last night throughout this morning...and also what to get him if I did decide to buy him something... I actually haven't even talked to him today..." Mai answered quietly; Naru listened more carefully. "I don't know why though. It just feels like if I do—today—then I'll bother him or something... I guess I might be kind of worried he's dreading being around me today because he might think I'm suddenly going to spring a gift on him..."

"Mai, that's not true!" The priestess scolded her. Naru heard movement going on before Mai spoke one last time.

"I don't know, I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow though. So don't even think about worrying over me!"

Leaning away from his door, a small smirk formed on Naru's face. It seemed he didn't have to try and discreetly interrogate Mai to see what was wrong with her after all. He now knew what was wrong. And...he might also know how to fix it.

* * *

"Finally done~!" Mai muttered to herself, happy to finally be done with her work. She stretched her arms out in front of her with an unlady-like yawn. Relaxing her shoulders, her eyes scanned the empty room in front of her, exhaling lightly.

Everyone had stopped by the office today, and now they were all gone. Masako and John had arrived seperately, but they left together after visiting for two hours or so. Yasu had only dropped by long enough to give everyone small, heart-shaped boxes of chocolates—even Lin, who paled when it was presented to him, and Naru, who completely ignored the college student. He left soon after though, saying he had an important date and couldn't leave her waiting. Monk and Ayako had stayed at the office the longest with her, just about the whole day and didn't leave until an hour ago. Mai really did appreciate them staying. After their conversation earlier that day, they had known of the troubles she felt and decided to stay with her while they could. Now, thankfully, she was finished with her work and could go home.

Mai glanced at the closed door that held her now-questionably-narcissistic boyfriend behind it. Slowly she stood up and walked to it. She guessed it was time to tell him she'd be heading home. She did feel a little guilty about not saying anything to him all day, but she just couldn't help it. She wouldn't lie and say she didn't see the curious and questioning looks Naru kept giving her every time she had to go into his office. He had noticed, and now she just hoped he wouldn't say anything about it since the others weren't here any more.

"Naru." She said softly as she opened the door. She saw him lift his head and gaze up towards her direction, stopping whatever he was doing. "I'm done, so I'm going to head home now." Without waiting for a reply, she turned around to leave.

"Wait."

Mai held back a flinch. Here it comes. The scolding for ignoring him. Funny how he hated being ignored but had no problem ignoring others.

"Yeah? Did you need me to do something else?" She blinked innocently at him. Naru shook his head slightly before standing up and going to her side.

"I'll drive you home after we have dinner." He replied nonchalantly. Mai panicked silently. So that's how he was going to get her, huh? Trap her in the car where she had nowhere to run to give her the lecture?

"A-Ah, no, you don't have to do _that_—wait... Did you say _dinner_?" She asked in confusion. Why would he bother doing that when he could go straight to the scolding? Why prolong it? To torture her and keep her in suspense?!

"Yes. I did." The amusement he felt, somehow sensing the kind of thoughts she was having, was concealed well.

"W-Why?"

Naru feigned his irritation. "I thought you'd like to go out for Valentine's Day, but if you're going to be an idiot about it, then I'll just cancel the reservations and—"

"W-wait! No, don't do that!" Mai hurriedly said, waving her hands in front of her. She stared at him for a few moments before a smile began to slowly make its way on her lips. "You...you really planned to take me out for Valentine's Day?" She grinned, though was still a little unsure. "For me?"

"Well, I wouldn't do it for anyone else except you." He deadpanned. Upon seeing the growing annoyed look on her face, Naru let out a breath of defeat. Apparently answering her with a type of response like that wasn't a good idea. "I realized that I haven't exactly done anything..._special_ for you, so I thought maybe now would be a good time. Although I know it shouldn't just be an annual thing and that I should do it more often for you. You deserve better." He admitted honestly. Mai couldn't contain her excitement any longer; she let out a squeal and leaped up so she'd be tall enough to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed happily before pressing her lips against his. Naru mentally smirked as he pulled her into another kiss when she started to move away.

He knew his plan would work...although it took Miss Matsuzaki to plant the idea into his head. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that she was right. As far as anyone was concerned, it was all him.

* * *

**Sooo...yeah. There it is... I really wasn't sure about this, but Amy-chan told me I should post it anyway. It kinda felt a little rushed and also crappy to me. And not enough MaixNaru either. *shrugs* Your thoughts? Please review and let me know!**

**Oh, I know in Japan that the guys don't do anything on Valentine's Day, and instead it's White Day, but I didn't even remember until half way through this. Ugh. Sorry.**


End file.
